


SEVENTEEN

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 去年参加冬盾合志的文





	SEVENTEEN

**Author's Note:**

> 去年参加冬盾合志的文

1

“你可以画我。我很乐意免费替你做模特，你知道的。”

“Bucky，”Steve放下手里的铅笔，觉得自己好像是第一百零一次叹气了，“我告诉过你了，我们还没到画人像的时候呢，对吧？”

“但你有天赋啊，Steve，你要相信自己。”Bucky依然热切地望着他，“看看你给酒馆里那些姑娘们画的肖像！那时候你还没开始上课呢，对吧？”

“那是因为你说服我这有助于说服她们和我跳舞。”Steve嘀咕着，重新拿起笔，继续涂抹之前的那一小片阴影。“我都不知道我为什么要相信你……你一直在让我分心！”他抱怨着。

Bucky坐了回去。他刚刚从Steve的肩膀后面探出头，想看看他正在画的东西。“我什么都没做！你只是没办法忽视我——”Steve瞪了Bucky一眼，他怎么能这么厚脸皮？“——只要我坐在你旁边——好吧好吧，”他向Steve举起了双手投降道，后者刚刚试图用没有削过的另一头笔杆去戳他的肋骨，“我不说话，可以了吧？”

“五分钟前你才这样保证过。”

“这次我保证不说话了。不干扰你。”

他依然举着双手，看起来是那么无辜。Steve又看了他一眼，有点气呼呼地转过头去继续画着画室布置的作业——水果静物。水果是原本Bucky从家里拿来的。Bucky还特意把它们摆成了“很有艺术感”的样子（虽然Steve再三强调这是多此一举，他也没看出来Bucky所谓的“艺术感”在哪儿）。他已经完成了基本的轮廓，现在正在添加光影。室内的光线并不是很明亮，不过这意外地给他们面前的静物添加了一丝温柔的氛围。

Steve的笔落在纸面上，干脆，利落，力度正好。Bucky还是有点儿正确的，对于Steve来说这并不显得很难，只要Bucky像他保证的那样安安静静的不再捣乱，Bucky——

他才安静了，像是，三分钟而已？

“嘿，Steve，这个苹果快坏掉了，我带给你就是让你吃的你为什么不吃——”

“Bucky！”Steve叫了起来，几乎算得上张牙舞爪地挥舞起了手里的铅笔，“快放回去放回去放回去——”

“哦抱歉！我——是放在这里吗——”

“稍微左一点——一点点！好了好了，求求你别再动了，James Barnes先生——现在坐回去，坐好。你连安安静静看我画画都做不到，怎么保持一动不动的让我画像？”

“我听说真正厉害的画家只需要日常观察就可以画出来。”他和Steve继续拌着嘴，“而且，如果你愿意给我画，我一定做个好模特。”

“可我还在学习，我需要优秀的模特。你就非得跟我占那么点儿口头便宜吗——现在闭嘴。”

他们终于安静下来。

Steve想这也不能完全怪Bucky。不管怎么说，Bucky也不过是个十几岁的少年，他强壮、聪明，并且活跃。如果Steve有和他一样的体质和体格，也许Steve也会在别的方面发掘兴趣与特长——倒不是Steve不喜欢画画。他终日与书籍和纸笔为伴，有那么一部分原因确实是迫于他孱弱的体质，但Steve也确实喜爱画画。他喜欢那种在纸上描摹心中事物的感觉，有时那感觉可以让他忘记一切，忘记在别人眼里他是怎样的瘦弱、可怜、不受欢迎。可是Bucky却没有必要陪着他坐在这儿。Bucky为他做的已经够多了。实际上，如果没有Bucky，也许Steve都不见得有学习绘画的机会。Steve感激Bucky。

房间里是不是有点儿太安静了？

他专心致志地涂着那一片阴影，或者说——看起来像是专心致志地涂着那一片阴影。他能听到铅笔划过纸面的声音，沙，沙，沙，轻柔而有规律，让人平静，就像以往那样。可那声音中间好像又多了什么。他能听到自己的呼吸，自己的呼吸声为什么这么大？

在他意识到自己在做什么之前，Steve偏过头去，嘴唇几乎擦着Bucky的侧脸——后者刚刚又从他肩膀后面探出头来，仔细看他画画的过程。Bucky灰蓝色眼睛里那专注的神情也映在Steve猝不及防的眼睛里。他“噌”的一声站了起来，差点儿带倒了椅子，接着像是为了掩饰什么，“啪”的合上了桌上的素描本。

“怎么啦，”Bucky脸上露出狡黠的笑容，“不是说好我可以看吗？再说我刚刚都看到过啦。”他好像丝毫不在意刚刚Steve差点亲到他，仿佛那些都没有发生过，或者，仿佛……那些太自然而然了。

仿佛他们平常就该这么相处似的。他们俩，两个最好的朋友。

而且，Bucky补充，我又不是没看过。

“你只是——只是——只是——”Steve攥着手里的画笔，“吓到我了。”他干巴巴地说。

“继续吧，”Bucky说，我不搞你了。这次他听起来像是真的了。

然后他就真的安安静静地坐在一旁了。没有“你为什么不画我我愿意给你当模特啊”的追问，没有蹑手蹑脚走到Steve身后发动的突然袭击，也没有“你觉得我们上次看到的那个姑娘怎么样，她看起来对你还有点儿兴趣”之类让Steve分神的扯东扯西。有一次Steve回头看了他一眼，他就只是坐在那儿，翘着腿，支着下巴，神情平静地注视着Steve画画——和Steve目光对上的时候，他还扬起眉冲Steve笑了一下。

Steve为他那自认为很有魅力的Barnes式笑容翻了个白眼，将注意力转回面前的画上。

可是“正在被Bucky注视着”的这个认知，却让他莫名感到慌乱了起来。他下意识开始顾虑起他的笔尖该如何落在纸面上，那原本是个再自然不过的动作，而一旦开始思考，他却突然不会了。他不再干脆、利落，涂抹时应该用的力度也开始拿捏不准。什么样的力度可以在纸面上涂出多深的阴影，他明明是知道的。笔尖划过纸面，沙、沙、沙，那声音似乎也失去了自己的节奏。

他有点儿恼火地突然发现，自己已经在同一块画面上停留了太长时间，那儿的阴影变得比他预想的要厚重多了。  
Steve认命地把笔往桌上一拍，发出了清脆的声响。“你赢啦，”他嚷嚷起来，“对我来说你的存在本身就够让我分心了。”他忍不住闭上眼睛，心里有些惶恐，不确定于Bucky会怎样解读他的话，又会做出怎样的反应。

可是Bucky只是爽朗地笑起来。“早告诉过你了。”他说着站了起来，“还是不打扰你了，我晚些时候再来找你。”

Steve睁开眼睛，看到Bucky转身走出了房间。

 

2

“Steve！你这个不听话的小混蛋。”在Steve的抗议声中，Bucky抢走了他的素描本和画笔（“喂！”）。Steve本来力气就不大，更不要说他现在还生病发着烧，Bucky几乎只轻轻一捞，那本子就到了他手里。

“看看你，走进这个屋子以来做的第一件事就是抢走我的所有物。”看起来Steve试图从Bucky手里夺回自己的绘画工具，但他深知这是不可能完成的任务，于是那条细瘦的胳膊只是做做样子地伸了伸就垂了下去。他向后靠着，让身体陷在枕头里。“你该回家去。你还有弟弟妹妹要照顾，我不能总霸占着你。”

“可是你不愿意跟我回家，”Bucky霸道地说，递给Steve一杯水让他喝掉。“还有，是我霸占着你。”

“我自己可以——”

“你给我闭嘴。我已经快生气了，警告你。药在哪儿？”

“下面第二格抽屉——好吧——至少把本子还给我。我只是想打个草稿——”

“休想。我把本子和笔放在这里，要是你做个乖孩子的话，很快就可以重新开始你的工作了。”

“Bucky，”Steve有气无力地说，放弃了嘲笑对方“现在你听起来才像个老妈子”的机会，“我不知道我什么时候会好起来。”

“你该看看你现在的样子。我疯了才会同意你继续画画。现在吃了药，乖乖睡一觉，你会好起来的。画室那边我帮你去请假。你是睡美人，而我是王子，喏，我现在亲你一下。这个吻已经预付了，所以你起床的时候一定会好起来了。”

在Steve来得及表示抗议之前，Bucky捧着他的脸，俯下身很快地在他脸侧亲了一下。

“你在——说什么傻话。”

Steve的脸很烫，他不确定那是因为自己在发烧，还是因为别的什么缘故。他感到有点懵，他不确定该如何回应才是正常的表现。

“睡美人那个故事里亲的不是额头吗？”

Bucky大笑，“睡美人那个故事里亲的不是嘴唇吗？”

Steve想咬掉自己的舌头，他想把自己整个人埋到被子里去。

好在，Bucky只是又亲了一下他的额头。然后他乐不可支地把Steve从被子里挖出来，阻止了他试图闷死自己的尝试。

 

他在半夜醒来。他不确定是什么时间，他觉得是半夜。他出了一身汗，现在浑身有点凉飕飕的，头上多了块在他入睡前的记忆中没有的毛巾。他把那块毛巾扒拉下来，惊异于Bucky能在他家里翻出各种各样的东西的能力——或者，Bucky把这儿也当做自己的另一个地盘的魄力。

床头柜上留了一盏小小的灯，而Bucky则歪坐在他床边的一张椅子上，头耷拉在一边已经睡着。大概他原本是想整晚看护Steve的，可是他太累了。他是年轻、强壮、精力旺盛的，但毕竟他白天也一直在忙活自己的事情没有休息。只有这个时候，他睡着的面容才会显出实际上的疲倦来，但看起来仍旧很英俊。那盏小灯在他脸上留下的暧昧的光影让他的脸庞看起来更有味道了。不仅如此，Bucky风趣幽默，还很有正义感。Steve一点也不怀疑，Bucky可以让整个布鲁克林的女孩子倾倒，如果他想。

也许连Steve自己都有点受到影响。

他伸出手想要推醒Bucky，想让他换个地方休息——比如那条旧沙发，虽然Bucky现在已经十分高大，大概要蜷着才能躺在上面（或者把两条腿耷拉下来），但那也比现在这样要舒服多了，等Bucky醒来，他的脖子会疼的——

鬼使神差般的，Steve的手停住了，然后垂了下来，向旁边摸索着。Bucky并没有把他的素描本和铅笔拿远，它们就搁在床头柜上，现在Steve摸到了。他拿走素描本的时候，还差点把那盏小灯碰倒了，这让他吓了一跳，并且又出了一层薄汗。

他可不想在这个关节吵醒Bucky，让Bucky知道他在做什么。

他在床上慢慢地坐起来，膝盖弯曲着，将素描本摊开，放在大腿并拢形成的勉强算平整的斜面上。这条件不算合适，但Steve现在也没得挑了。

“……Bucky？”

他最后试探了一下。Bucky一动不动，连哼都没哼一声。他一定是很累了。

Steve发现自己忍不住在微笑——当他的笔尖最终接触到纸面的时候。原来这感觉是这样，他小心翼翼，几乎屏住了自己的呼吸，但同时又感到一种非常奇妙的自在、欣喜和平静……Steve已经画过很多张画了，可是当他终于认认真真描绘起Bucky的侧脸的时候，Steve仿佛是第一次拿起画笔——除了，他非常地熟练、自然。

他的落笔又变得干脆利落起来，那些动作本身仿佛是会呼吸。沙，沙，沙，画笔划过纸面发出轻柔的声响。

他不确定自己画了多久。那只是一份很仓促的画像，因为太过仓促，成了一份速写。可是他画得那么专心、那么投入，当他作画的时候他感到那么平静，他失去了时间的概念。也许还有空间。仿佛整个世界只剩下这个小小的房间，坐在床上的Steve和床边睡着了的Bucky。这一切如此美好以至于好像可以永远持续下去。Bucky平稳的呼吸，那盏小灯暧昧的灯光，还有画笔摩挲纸面的轻响，一切都是那么温柔。他注视着画纸上睡容平静的Bucky，再一次地微笑起来。

Steve觉得自己再也不可能像画Bucky这样画另外的什么人。铅笔落在纸面上的一瞬间，他突然明白过来了。

“……Steve？”

Bucky的声音有些沙哑，他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛。Steve像正在做什么不光彩的事情被抓包一样心跳漏了一拍，接着开始狂跳起来。

他快速合上素描本塞进了枕头底下。好在，Bucky好像因为刚刚醒过来，反应还有点儿迟钝，并没有注意到他的举动。

“你要不要换个地方睡？”

Bucky像没听到他的话。“你怎么醒了？感觉好点没？”Bucky的左手放在他的额头上，Steve点了点头。

“我感觉好多了。”

他没说谎。只是心跳好像一时之间还不能恢复正常，仍然跳得飞快。

“你去沙发上躺会儿吧。”Steve小声说。

Bucky看了他几秒。“好吧，”最后他终于说，“要不要喝点水？”

Steve又点了点头。Bucky将水杯递给他。

“再睡一会儿吧，”他说，帮又躺回被窝里的Steve掖了掖被子。“现在还很早。”

 

3

Steve之后并未向Bucky提起过那张画像。他也说不清为什么，也许只是时机总感觉不对——渐渐的Bucky没有再纠缠他画像，而Steve提起也有些突兀；也许是他自己尚不知道该如何安放借由那张画像所确认的情感。

不知道是幸运还是不幸，Bucky一直跟他开着各种各样愚蠢的玩笑。像是，他们结伴一块儿走过那些街道或穿过某个巷口的时候（“嘿，记得吗？在那条小巷里你被人揍过。”），Bucky的一只手会以一种他自认为无比潇洒的姿势斜插在口袋里，另一只手则随着走路的节奏轻轻晃动着，似有意若无意地伸过来够Steve的手。这伎俩是他用来逗那些女孩子们的（他会和朋友打赌，他能不能够把她们约到手），然而他却在Steve身上玩得不亦乐乎。会有那么一两次Bucky几乎碰到Steve，但只是和他手背擦着手背滑过去，这过程重复着，直到Bucky最终在某次尝试中抓住他的手，并且不再放开。

Bucky总会握住他的手。刚开始他们心照不宣地会什么都不说，这么手牵着手又走过半个街区，仿佛在打赌谁会先沉不住气，谁先做出反应。他们那时有很多年轻的、愚蠢的、无意义的赌气和较劲。

而Steve总是输给Bucky的那一个。他总是会忍不住先笑起来。Bucky立刻就注意到了。他看起来毫不在意，实际上却时时刻刻关注着Steve的反应。Steve的微笑对他来说像某种嘉奖，他像赢得了什么比赛似的，也挑起了一边嘴角，仿佛在说：看，抓到你了。

“停下，别这样做了。”

“怎样？”Bucky装作惊讶地说，还捏了捏他的手。

“这一开始还会有点趣味，接着就要变得无聊了。”

他试图把自己的手从Bucky手心里抽出来。也许Bucky会假装挽留一两次，在Steve快要把手抽出去的时候又再度抓住他——但他最终总是会放开的。

Steve也说不清自己是喜欢还是痛恨Bucky诸如此类的玩笑，也许二者皆而有之。

反正他是个混球。

但是个Steve发自内心喜爱的混球。

 

随着年岁增加，那一切更加清晰起来，并不是青春期的荷尔蒙跟他开的玩笑。他一直守着自己的秘密，直到Bucky打破了他们之间的微妙界限。Steve猜测那是一场在酒精和肾上腺素的作用下发生的意外。那时候他已经成为了队长，那个夜晚咆哮突击队刚刚端掉九头蛇的又一个据点，还解救了一批新的俘虏。一切看起来都很好，他们实在应该庆祝一下。

他并不知道那天是什么刺激到了Bucky，给了他最初的冲动，也许是那天打头阵的Steve被摔出去的次数特别多，也许是因为他看着Steve差点就在他面前被击中了——不知怎么的，在任务快结束的档口所有人都疏忽了，他们过早松懈了下来，而那个九头蛇的残余不知道什么时候从废墟里钻了出来，手里端着他们刚刚在实验室缴获了一批甚至还没来得及仔细看上两眼的新型武器。Steve的反应还算及时——非常及时——他几乎是下意识地举起盾牌，另一只手将距离自己不过两三米的Bucky拉到身后。那道蓝光在盾牌上反射了一下，最终又弹了回去击中了那个九头蛇自己。

他们不是没见过被九头蛇的武器击中的人会发生什么，但大概因为一切发生得太快，对方的喊叫听起来又太过凄惨，到最后一点儿灰烬飘落到地上的时候，周围的人仿佛都还没有反应过来，过了几秒钟他的队员们才跑过来，问他们是否没事。每个人看起来都一副心有余悸的样子，Bucky则似乎有点状况外。他愣愣地看了几秒那个九头蛇刚刚站立的地方（那儿现在什么都没有剩下），然后转头捏住了Steve的胳膊，好像确认他还在这儿似的。他那么用力，Steve几乎都被他捏疼了。

可是Steve真的没事儿。这也不是他第一次经历危险了。如果没有心理准备，一开始Steve就不会想要上战场、想要接受那个实验。实际上，每当发生这种事，他还会感到有点儿高兴——他和Bucky如今可以相互扶持、保护彼此。

关于这一点他们还争论过。“你不应该那样做，”Bucky说，“暴露自己掩护别人。你不仅是士兵，你还是美国队长，你是不可替代的。”

“我的每一个队员都是不可替代的。”Steve说。重点在于，Steve有能力保护他的队员，他所做的一切的初衷也只是想要消灭更多的纳粹，做一个士兵。难道要他眼睁睁看着一切发生、袖手旁观吗？不，Steve认为Bucky从心理上还一直觉得自己是那个需要Bucky保护的小个子。Steve的转变让他不习惯。

不过这次Bucky什么都没有说。他拍拍Steve的手臂走开的时候脸色看起来还有些苍白。Steve有点担心他，想着等稍晚些时候他得找Bucky谈谈心。

然而他并没有找到Bucky。

他被Dum Dum拉着在吧台旁坐下。“为美国队长干杯！”他们一起欢呼着。Steve有点儿不好意思，即使这已经发生了很多遍、因为那些人们看他的目光——那些人们。他永远也不会习惯这个。那些目光和神情永远不会是习以为常的事物。Steve永远会记得他是为什么而战斗。

“Bucky不在。那个家伙去哪儿了？”Gabe问。

Bucky不知道从哪儿冒了出来。他几乎把Steve摁在吧台上。

“这氛围糟透了，一点也不合适，但我想这样做很久了。”

他喘着粗气，然后在咆哮突击队的轻呼声中吻住了Steve的双唇。

Steve尝到了酒精的味道。但以他对Bucky的了解，他知道自己最好的朋友这个时候并没有到喝醉的地步。

于是他闭上眼睛，回吻了对方。

 

4

“没人记得美国队长还会画画。”

那声音带着笑意。Steve抬起头，看到Bucky笑着走过来在他身边坐下。

“你记得。”他低低地说。

“我当然记得。还是我帮你凑的学费。”

如果对方不是Bucky，Steve未必会接受这样的帮助。

那时候，只要Bucky有空，他就会在画室门口等Steve下课。有一次Steve走到画室门口的时候，一个男孩故意撞了他一下，把他怀里的画具都撞掉了。Bucky快步冲了过来，对那个男孩挥着拳头。

“嘿，Steve！你的男朋友接你来啦！”——后来他们开起了这样的玩笑。

Steve总是装作没听到。“不要理他们。”Bucky坚定地说，甚至还用力握紧了他的手，像什么值得骄傲的事情一样，和他一起走过那条街道。

那才是让Steve脸红的原因。

现在回想起来，其实一切在那时就已十分明显。他们相处的方式，那些愚蠢的玩笑，以及他们所作出的反应。也许有那么一两回，Bucky会因为约会而让Steve一个人待在影院，或者在Steve独自偷偷溜出大家都在狂饮的酒吧时没有注意到，但那总不会持续太久。没有一个姑娘可以和Bucky维持三个月以上的关系，更不用说像Bucky和Steve那样互相了解、亲密无间；而Bucky总会跑出酒吧来寻找Steve。“他们在为你庆祝，你怎么跑到外面来了？”原本应该在里面成为整个房间中心的Bucky反问他：“你是我最好的朋友，你怎么跑到外面来了？”

那些苗头是如此明显。只是他们视而不见，因为他们期盼又恐惧着改变，理所当然地认为他们的关系可以永远维持下去，因为太过珍重而害怕任何一点微小的破裂的可能。

 

“我几乎要为你感到可惜了，”Bucky说，“老天，你真的有天赋。”

“仍然生气吗？”为Steve接受实验的决定。

“这是你的选择，不是吗？”Bucky笑了笑。“他们终于给了你一个和你的内心相称的身体。第一次遇见你的时候我就觉得，我从来没见过这么倔的小个子……有时候我简直讨厌你这一点。”

——但想想这大概也是我为什么非常喜欢你。

他低声说道。

他从最新涂过的那一页倒着往前翻Steve的本子。即便是参加军队之后Steve也没有忘记画画——那差不多成了一种习惯。他确实喜欢画画，画画帮助他平静。他在军营里见过许多蛮横粗鄙的面孔，但他们身上带着士兵的无畏和骄傲，那是Steve一直尊重和敬佩的。他也见过一些太过年轻的面庞，他们中的有些人眼睛里还透着恐惧，那种神情让人无法忍心去责怪，Steve只有尽力鼓励他们，“我们会回家的。”做出诸如此类的承诺。还有那些给予他帮助的人，Erskine博士，Peggy，Howard，和他并肩作战的咆哮突击队……他喜爱他们，描绘他们，想要永远记住他们。

他在Bucky快要翻到那张穿着制服的马戏团猴子的时候夺回了本子。

Bucky轻声叫了出来，“我还想找找有没有我！”

“没有。”Steve干脆地说，然后忍不住为Bucky脸上的表情抿起了嘴角。

“我曾给你画过一张画像。”过了一会儿他说。

Bucky有点惊讶地偏过头：“真的？”

“很久很久以前。”Steve说，“那时候我下定决心要保守秘密，不让你知道。”

那张画像被Steve和一堆旧物一起收在箱子里，和许多其他旧画稿放在一起，如果不是Bucky提及，连Steve都快忘记了它的存在。

“而我一遍又一遍地恳求，直到觉得失去希望。”Bucky笑着摇摇头，把手搭在Steve的肩上将他拉向自己，“我们两个傻瓜。”

他吻了吻Steve的嘴角，在他的耳边低语。“那是一张什么样的画像？你是什么时候画的，为什么我一点都不知道？你这个小混蛋。”

他的举动让Steve的脸染上了淡淡的绯红。

“你一定要让我看看那张画像。”

这下Steve开始因为另一些原因感到不好意思了，“你期望看到什么呢？泛黄的纸张，生涩的笔迹……喔！不要在脖子上！”

“那么你一定要给我重新画一张。”Bucky说，“你该明白吧？其实只要是你画我，我就满足了。”

可是，Steve仰着头，最终还是任由Bucky啃咬他的脖颈的时候想，他在画纸上所能画出的永远比不上他眼中看到的Bucky的模样。

但他会去尝试。

 

他们当然都预见不到后来发生的一切。仿佛永远没有尽头的坠落和风雪。后来发生了更多事情。在那段岁月，被认为已经死亡的Bucky落在了九头蛇手里，成为了一件武器，被迫去做那些和他的信念与意志相悖的事情；而Steve自己则在冰下沉睡。

一切都在改变，好的方面，以及坏的方面。世界迅速展现出他们所不认识的面貌来，他们曾经熟悉和喜爱的一切逐渐老去凋零，对此他们一无所知。

Steve在一个陌生的时代醒来。

自然而然的，Steve尝试去追寻他所熟悉的一切。

他去拜访了老友们——他们中的大多数都已经长眠在六英尺之下，另外的一些也都垂垂老矣。他看着有关自己的记录影片，却像在看另一个人的故事。带着斑驳杂点的黑白画面里，那些曾经在他身边的人们依然笑容鲜活。

当然，他又拿起了画笔。他尝试描绘他珍重的那些面庞，那些曾经熟悉的街道。他发现自己记忆中的他们、它们，都已经模糊不清。

他想自己欠着的那张画像，怕是永远都完不成了。

他也试着去画他在新时代所见到的一切。无论是七十年前还是七十年后，纸笔都能给他带来一定程度上的平静。

他从没想过他还能再一次见到Bucky。这一次，他试图牢牢抓住他。

只要他们还活着，就还有无限可能，就会再度重逢。

 

5

当Sam又一次在那个房间里找到他的时候，Steve在对方的脸上看出了一丝担忧。他们都是，好像待在那个房间里会给Steve带来什么实质上的伤害似的。不过很快他们发现一切并不像他们所以为的那样。Steve并没有过度消沉，或表现得像一个在新时代过度封闭自我的老顽固。每次小队完成任务，作为队长，他也会同意并且参与事后的庆祝；他甚至还接受了拼酒，因为他们在瓦坎达认识的新朋友怀疑Steve是不是真的喝不醉（后来他后悔了）。和朋友们在一起的时候Steve并不吝啬于他的微笑——其他人像是事先约好似的一起拿他取笑的时候除外（“队长，你知道自己的笑容有多甜吗？姑娘们会排着队和你约会的。”）。当Wanda提议一起去逛逛瓦坎达的街道时，他也会欣然接受。他甚至已经找到了一条新的晨跑路线，而Sam依旧气喘吁吁地跟在他后面，抱怨这太不公平了。

当然，伤害还是存在的。

按理来说他该习惯于这一切了——失去和再次失去，何况这一次他并不是真正地失去Bucky。也许是因为，当他注视着冷冻舱中沉睡的Bucky时，他会忍不住产生一些联想，所以那画面还是在他胸腔里引发了一阵钝痛。他无从消除或回避那种疼痛，只能默默承受，就像每一次一样。

超级血清从没能帮助他抵御这些。

他清楚这是Bucky的选择，是他自己也赞成的最好的方案。Bucky不必再受到折磨，感受痛苦。如果有人想要夺取冬兵作为武器或者将他视为威胁想要伤害他，Steve会为他战斗、保护他的。除了当Steve和Bucky说话时对方无法回应以外，似乎也没什么不好的地方。

Steve没有怨言。

偶尔，也有其他人会出现在那里。除了定期检查冬兵的状况是否一切正常的科研人员，还有Steve在新时代认识的朋友们。在一些时候，他们是遇到什么事情来寻找美国队长；而另一些时候，他们只是单纯地知道Steve Rogers在那里，给予他短暂的陪伴。大多数情况下他们不说什么，即使出言安慰，也言辞简短、模糊，没有特指；或是简单地拍拍Steve的肩膀表示支持，然后转身离去，留下更多的时间和空间给Steve和Bucky独处。Steve发自内心地感谢他们。

 

“嗨，睡王子。”Steve说，“没想到你也有今天吧？”

如果我预付一个吻，你能保证好起来吗？

虽然知道自己很傻，Steve还是俯下身去。

反正没人看到。

他的嘴唇贴上了冰冷的弧面，隔着那层罩子吻了吻沉睡之人的嘴唇。

他带了素描本和笔。他还欠Bucky一张画像。

他在Bucky旁边坐了下来。有那么一会儿他失神地看着Bucky的侧脸，好像在仔细观察Bucky脸庞的各种细节，但又像在注视着更多。Bucky的模样既熟悉又陌生。他嘴角的弧度还能看出在三十年代的布鲁克林的街道上漫步的那个意气风发的少年，以及后来在欧洲战场上和他一同出生入死、互相交付性命的那个青年。但他的面容还带着西伯利亚的风霜和冰雪的痕迹。他们分别的七十年，在互相生命中空缺的那段年岁，那些挣扎的经历，Steve不了解，但他可以从Bucky的脸上看到。

那改变了他，他们，但并没有将Bucky变成完全不同的另外的什么人。Steve相信Bucky一直在那儿，即使是九头蛇的长期洗脑也没有将他完全格式化。即便九头蛇在他的脑子里又放进了一套危险的东西，在那儿，某个角落里，依然是他熟悉的、认识的Bucky。

将过去的碎片放入现在的拼图中总是不容易的。但没关系，Steve可以等待。一切总会好起来。他们可以慢慢适应。

他有时会想起他和Bucky去看明日展览会的那个夜晚，那个改变一切的夜晚——不仅仅是Steve和Bucky的命运，而是整个世界。他们看到了各种各样新奇的玩意儿，为之惊讶、赞叹。所有人的脸上都带着闪闪发亮的笑容。那些人们相信他们正在创造未来，一个如同他们的笑容一样灿烂、美好、充满希望的未来。

所有人都相信未来会更好，所有人都急匆匆地冲向那个他们描绘中更美好的未来。他们总是谈论着黄金时代，而在大多数情况下，只有当那些最美好的时光已经逝去之后，他们才会开始意识到这一点。

有时候，当其他人谈论到Bucky，当他想到Bucky，Steve仍然会突然觉得自己又变回了那个十六岁的布鲁克林小子。Bucky比他大一岁，虽然强壮高大一些，也不过还是十七岁的少年。那时候Steve仍然孱弱、瘦小，被Bucky保护着，对日后的命运一无所知，惶恐和不甘于自己一辈子都要这样度过。那是Steve最痛苦也最幸福的日子。

Steve怀念那个时代，但不会沉湎。他不后悔自己所做的决定和改变，绝不。

画笔落在纸面上，摩挲纸面发出温柔声响。Steve一笔一笔很慢地画着，用上了比实际需要的更加轻柔的力度。房间里静谧、安逸，如同永恒的罅隙，一如几十年前他给Bucky画像的那个夜晚。

他将有很多很多时间，补上那张丢失的画像。


End file.
